Who's the New Ghoul?
by SouthernMortal
Summary: Scalene Flames is new to Monster High. She's mega nice, kind... and a little shy. When Halloween approaches, and normies threaten peace at her school, will she go against her parents' rules and help Frankie stand up for what they believe in? Or will her parents stop her?
1. Summery & Sneak Peek

**Okay. It's me, candininja. This is a little different from what I usually do. That's my My Babysitter's a Vampire fanfic series: The Wild, the Beautiful, the Fanged. **

**Yeah, for those who know me, I know I now have 3 stories to work on, but I can handle it. :}**

**So, without further ado, I present my newest, Monster High: Ghouls Rule Fanfiction- Who's the New Ghoul?**

**Hope you guys like it.**

**And please excuse me if this is a little off the real story plot line. My bad. **

* * *

**Summary:**

**Scalene Flames is the newest ghoul at Monster High. She's so far made friends with everyone, _even _Toralei Stripe and Meowlody and Purrsephone. Now, Halloween is fast approaching and normies are threatening to destroy Monster High. Frankie and her friends are planning to stop it, and bring peace between monsters and humans, once again, like it was centuries ago. They ask Scalene for help. Scalene's parents are still protective monsters over their children and demand she stay out of it. Will Scalene help, or will her parents stop her?**

* * *

**Sneak Peek at Chapter One:**

* * *

Scalene stood by the large, cold iron gates of her new school. Monster High. She bit her lip as she stared past it.

The other monsters talking to their friends, laughing, texting on their iCoffins. She closed her eyes and thought to herself.

_Okay, Scales. You got this. This isn't Europe anymore. This is America. More specific? New Salem, Oregon. You shouldn't be worried. Yeah. I'm different. I have scaly, yellow skin, orange horns, fangs, wings and a green tail. Yeah, I'm really tall. So what? Now, get in there and make some friends!_

She breathed, careful not to cause any fire and went through the gate. The wind blew her long, red hair with orange, yellow and green streaks back as she entered. The clicks of her ankle boots startled her as she walked up the stone steps.

She walked into the school, as scared as ever.

...

Scalene eventually made it to Headmistress Bloodgood's office. She faintly knocked onto the door.

"_Come in._" a voice said.

She pushed open the door and found a woman's head on the desk.

"I am Headmistress Bloodgood." she said. "You must be Scalene Flames."

She nodded, weakly.

"How are you, dear?"

"I-I-I'm fine." she stuttered.

"Please, sit."

She sat in the chair facing the desk.

The woman's body came out of the shadows and sat in her own chair, and picked up the head, placing it back on her neck.

"Now. I know it's a monster of a difference coming here all the way from Europe, but don't be frightened, dear. At Monster High, every monster is friendly and nothing bad happens to anyone." she said.

She nodded.

"Now. Let's start. How old are you?"

"16,000."

"Your parent or parents?"

"The Classic European Dragons."

"That's all I need. I'll have a student take down the rest. Your first class is Dead Languages. Okay?"

"Y-y-yes, Headmistress."

"Don't be shy!" she called as Scalene walked out the room.

Outside, a short girl was waiting for her. She had light pink skin, a heart on her cheek, black and pink hair, and fangs.

"Hello," she said. Scalene noticed her Transylvanian accent. "I'm Draculaura."

"H-hi." she said.

"Aw. Don't be shy. We're technically friends now. Scalene, right?"

She nodded.

"Totes love your hair."

"Thanks. I l-like your outfit."

"Thank you. Hey, we should get to class. My friends will be undying to meet you."


	2. Chapter 1: Scalene Meets Frankie

Scalene stood by the large, cold iron gates of her new school. Monster High. She bit her lip as she stared past it.

The other monsters talking to their friends, laughing, texting on their iCoffins. She closed her eyes and thought to herself.

_Okay, Scales. You got this. This isn't Europe anymore. This is America. More specific? New Salem, Oregon. You shouldn't be worried. Yeah. I'm different. I have scaly, yellow skin, yellow horns, fangs, orange wings and a green tail. Yeah, I'm really tall. So what? Now, get in there and make some friends!_

She breathed, careful not to cause any fire and went through the gate. The wind blew her long, red hair with orange, yellow and green streaks back as she entered. The clicks of her ankle boots startled her as she walked up the stone steps.

She walked into the school, as scared as ever.

...

Scalene eventually made it to Headmistress Bloodgood's office. She faintly knocked onto the door.

"_Come in._" a voice said.

She pushed open the door and found a woman's head on the desk.

"I am Headmistress Bloodgood." she said. "You must be Scalene Flames."

She nodded, weakly.

"How are you, dear?"

"I-I-I'm fine." she stuttered.

"Please, sit."

She sat in the chair facing the desk.

The woman's body came out of the shadows and sat in her own chair, and picked up the head, placing it back on her neck.

"Now. I know it's a monster of a difference coming here all the way from Europe, but don't be frightened, dear. At Monster High, every monster is friendly and nothing bad happens to anyone." she said.

She nodded.

"Now. Let's start. How old are you?"

"16,000."

"Your parent or parents?"

"The Classic European Dragons."

"That's all I need. I'll have a student take down the rest. Your first class is History. Okay?"

"Y-y-yes, Headmistress."

"Don't be shy!" she called as Scalene walked out the room.

Outside, a short girl was waiting for her. She had light pink skin, a heart on her cheek, black and pink hair, and fangs.

"Hello," she said. Scalene noticed her Transylvanian accent. "I'm Draculaura."

"H-hi." she said.

"Aw. Don't be shy. We're technically friends now. Scalene, right?"

She nodded.

"Totes love your hair."

"Thanks. I l-like your outfit."

"Thank you. Hey, we should get to class. My friends will be undying to meet you."

* * *

Frankie kind of shook as she watched the movie.

"Oh my ghoul," she said. "Guys, are you watching this?" she asked her friends behind her. But they were too bored to listen.

Lagoona was making goo-goo eyes at Gil, popping the heart bubble he blew to her through his helmet, Cleo was doing her nails, while having avocado slices on her eyes, Deuce was texting and Manny was playing ring-toss using his own horns.

"Guys?" she repeated.

"Ahem!" Mr. Rotter said.

_"Meet Joe Normie. Pleasant, hardworking, man of the people nearly every day of the year. Except one._  
_Halloween! The night he and a thousand of his closest normie friends turn into a crazed monster-hunting goon squad! Run for the hills, everyone!" _the narrator said.

"This can't be right!" Frankie said. She scanned through her _Monster Beat _magazine.

"Wait, what about..._Trick-or-Treat_?"

_"Glad you asked!"_

"Uh-_what_?"

_"Don't fall for any of their tricks or treats! They are traps designed to lure you out of hiding so they can haul you away!"_

Frankie looked at Abbey, one of her best friends, who was sitting next to the projector.

"No, Abbey! Look!" Frankie said.

"Frankie Stein!" Mr. Rotter said. "This is your _first _Halloween! I advise you you pay particularly _close _attention."

_"Lock your doors and stay inside! If you are unlucky enough to find yourself outside, do anything to avoid being discovered! It's those monsters that attempt to stand up and fightback who are the most at risk! Don't let this happen to you!"_

"Mr. Rotter, this film can't be right! I mean, monsters forced to run and hide? Normies coming to get us?" Frankie asked.

"That is the unfortunate history of_ Halloween_!" Mr. Rotter said, causing thunder to startle the students.

The door screeched open as the film finished. A ghoul stepped out of the shadows. She had bright red hair with streaks and bright green reptilian eyes. She had a green scaly birthmark by her left eye.

Her fangs showed on top of her red lips as she bit them. She placed a red lock behind her pale yellow pointy ear, pierced with piercings like Venus McFlytrap's.

She wore a black leather jacket, a green medium-sleeved shirt, striped with white, hot pink and yellow with a long, blue jean vest. She had a hanging sky blue belt with silver chains attached. She had black, ripped skinny jeans and red ankle boots with yellow laces and a black spiderweb design. She wore a single, finger-less green glove and on the other hand, five bracelets and one ring. She had a black spiked choker necklace.

She fixed her orange beanie hat and looked shyly at everyone in the room.

"Ah. It appears we have a new student to the class." Mr. Rotter announced. "Take a seat next to Miss Stein."

I waved so she would know who I was.

She came over.

"Hi. I'm Frankie. What's your name?" I asked.

"Er. My name's S-S-Scalene."

"Cute name."

"T-thanks."

"You don't have to be shy. Here at Monster High, we _celebrate _our differences."

"O-okay. I'll g-g-give it a shot."

"That's the spirit."

Frankie pulled her close.

"_Just now, we were watching this super scary movie about Halloween._"

Scalene thought for a minute.

"_From all that I can remember, my large family stayed inside during Halloween, never even stepping outside._"

"_Really?_"

"_Really._"

"Mr. Rotter, dude," Deuce said.

Mr. Rotter's face cringed with displeasure.

"I mean, _sir _dude."

Mr. Rotter smiled.

"You make us watch that boring, old film _every _year and every year _nothing _happens."

"Deuce, _dude._" Mr. Rotter said, trying to look in style.

Deuce smiled.

"May I remind you of the old saying. "_Those of you who forget the lessons of history, will be doomed to repeat them!_""

"I repeated history once." Heath said. "But that was 'cause I accidentally burned my book."

His sleeve passed by his book, and he burnt it..._again._

"Whoa!" he said, jerking up.

"Students!" Mr. Rotter said. "I assure you this is no laughing matter. Halloween is only days away!"

"But my magazine said this is a fun time with costumes and candy and-" Frankie said.

"Frankie, these normie magazines are jammed full of lies. See?" Cleo said, snatching the magazine from her hands.

"_Nottie to Hottie in four easy steps!_" Puh-lease! You're either born with it or you're not." Cleo continued, flipping her hair.

Toralei rolled her eyes.

"Even though the normies may seem like they can be trusted, all rules go out the window on Halloween! Who knows what they might be capable of?" Mr. Rotter said.

The bell rang and the students rushed out the room.

"Not so fast!" Mr. Rotter yelled. "We will continue this discussion tomorrow!"

He set off a puff of smoke and everyone though he was gone, but he was really using the bookcase to exit.

He noticed the students behind him, and threw _another _puff of smoke.

This time he was gone.

"Wow," Scalene said. "He's rather dramatic."

"That's Mr. Rotter for you." Frankie said. "Come on and meet my ghoulfriends."

* * *

**Okay, this is the FULL chapter 1. Chapter two coming soon. ~candininja**


	3. Chapter 2: The Normies Strike Once

Scalene had already become beast ghoulfriends with Frankie and it had only been five short minutes. Frankie led her through school when they came across Draculaura and two other friends of hers.

"...Oh, come on, don't be so stubborn!" Draculaura said to a werewolf girl. "It might be fun!"

"Hey, ghouls, um…What do you know about Halloween?" Frankie asked them.

Scalene only smiled.

"Oh, no." the ultra tall werewolf boy said. "Did Mr. Rotter show that ridiculous old film again?"

"I'm so confused. I don't know what to believe."

"Trust me, ghoulfriend. You got nothing to worry about." the werewolf girl said. "Right, Draculaura?"

"Well, I can only speak from personal experience, but…" Draculaura said, staring off into space. "Normies were the whole reason my family fled my old village to come here. All it takes is one little misunderstanding, and before you know it, out come the pitchforks and torches and bags and chains and…"

"How is that helping?"

"Sorry. On the plus side, I never wouldn't have met any of you if we hadn't moved here."

Draculaura noticed Scalene and shook her head.

"Oh my ghoul! _Where _are my manners?! Clawd, Clawdeen. This is Scalene. She's new. All the way from Romania!"

"Um, I didn't say where in Europe I was from. But, yeah. Romania." Scalene said, shyly.

"Nice to meet you, ghoul." Clawdeen said.

"Same here." Clawd said.

"Okay, tell you what, Frankie. On Halloween, we can all have a slumber party at my house, 'kay? Scalene's invited, too. We'll all be safe and sound together."

"You can all tell scary normie stories!"

Clawdeen rolled her eyes.

"Like the one about the farmer who steals the souls of…"

Clawdeen waved a yellow ball in front of him.

"A ball! I got it!" he yelled, chasing it down the hall.

* * *

Down the hall, Cleo and Deuce were having their own conversation.

"Come on, you don't really believe all that stuff about normies, do you?" Deuce told Cleo.

"Uh, yeah, I do." Cleo protested. "Deuce, my mummy…"

"My daddy..." she corrected. "...taught me a long time ago that they are not to be trusted."

"Your dad says lots of stuff, Cleo. Doesn't mean it's true."

* * *

Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen and Scalene walked down the hall, together.

"Don't let them scare you, Frankie." Clawdeen said.

"Halloween is really no biggie." Scalene agreed.

"Ghouls!" a voice said. A ghost girl floated toward them.

"Breaking news! It's epic!"

"Not now, Spectra." Clawdeen said.

"But, look!"

They turned toward the window she pointed at and saw eggs fly onto them.

The five ghouls rushed outside into the courtyard and gasped at the sight.

"What chaos!" Spectra said. "What a story!"

"Whoa!" a blue skinned girl said, probably as tall as Scalene, herself.

Scalene looked in horror at the school. Toilet paper and eggs all over it. Total disrespect.

"Check it out!" a boy said, holding onto his ghoulfriend's shoulder, with their matching light blue skin and webbed fingers.

"Oh. My Ra!" a mummy girl said, pushing past them. "What is going on here?1 I demand to…"

There was a honk of a car horn. Two normie boys with mocking monster masks threw eggs at her as everyone else ducked.

"NOOOOO!" she screamed, trying to shake it off.

One normie laughed.

"There's more where that came from, you monster freaks!" he said.

"This is gonna be the worst Halloween of your lives!" the other said.

They quickly drove away.

"Oh, my ghoul! Oh, my ghoul! Oh, my ghoul! Oh, my ghoul!" Frankie said, practically having a bolt-attack.

* * *

"Attention students. I know you're all a little on edge right now, but as your headmistress, I must urge you not to retaliate. We can't afford to ignite any old tensions between us. Especially this close to... _Halloween_!"

As bats came out of the loudspeaker, Frankie tried to buzz them away from her with her magazine.

"I guess Cleo was right. My magazine was lying. Maybe you just can't trust normies on Halloween." she said, giving up hope.

"It's okay, Frankie. I'm sure things will turn up soon." Scalene said, holding onto her by the shoulder.

Spectra came flying toward them.

"Watch out!" she said.

A huge stack of books in her hand came crashing down.

"My bad! I'm in such a hurry! I'm working on a spooktacular story!"

Frankie bent down and picked up a book.

"What are all these?" she asked.

"I got them from the old library in the catacombs beneath the school. It's all about the history of Halloween. I'm hoping to find something juicy to drive up my web-hits."

Scalene picked up a dusty, old map she found on the floor.

"Something like this?" she asked.

"What is it?" Frankie asked.

"Is map of catacombs." Abbey said. "Secret room. A place called…"

* * *

"...The Hall of Halloween." Operetta said.

She hit a note on her organ.

The ghouls covered their ears and got startled.

Operetta laughed.

"Ghouls, I spend a lot of time in the catacombs and I ain't never heard of it." she said.

"Operetta, please help us." Frankie said. "You're the only one who knows their way around this place! I need to know the real story about this awful day."

"Well..." she said, getting up. "I suppose it don't hurt nothin' to look."

She went toward a gate door and picked up a torch. She handed Frankie the map.

"But don't get your hopes up, sweet pea." she finally said.

...

After almost a hour of walking and riding in the canoe driven by Operetta, they made it to a dark tunnel.

"Ooh! I'm just sparking at the bolts to find out what's down here!" Frankie said.

They walked in and it led them to a tight spot.

"Maybe we go single file." Abbey said.

...

Frankie, Scalene, Abbey and Operetta crawled through the opening.

"Bit of a tight squeeze. Ha-ha." Frankie said.

They reached a tiny door.

They were scared by Spectra's sudden appearance.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

Operetta pushed the door open.

"I'm sorry, darlin'." she said without looking. "There is no way there's anything in... here."

They got up and looked around the amazing room.

"Whoa!" Scalene said.

"C'mon, ghouls! Let's check it out!" Operetta said, leading the way as her, Frankie, and Abbey ran. Spectra and Scalene flew.

"These things are older than I am!" Scalene said, looking a exhibited book as Spectra took a picture of it.

"I don't get it." Frankie said, spinning around. "All this kinda makes Halloween look fun!"

She stepped onto a plate, which activated a light-up pumpkin.

Suddenly, a robot skeleton came in front of them out of nowhere, scaring them.

"Welcome to the Hall of Halloween!" it said. "An interactive tour through one of the world's greatest holidays."

It led them to a electronic exhibit.

"Halloween was originally created to honor and praise all of the monsters of the world!"

"I knew we had it all wrong!" Frankie said.

"It started as a way for the humans to give thanks to their monster brothers and sisters for years of friendship."

"Every October 31st, the monsters would put on their finest and most over-the-top fashions in preparation for a night of celebration!"

Six costumes, appeared, the other ghouls took interest in them.

One caught Scalene's eye.

It was a gore-gous orange top with draping black sleeves, black ripped and burnt-looking pants, behind it, a flowing multicolored red, yellow and red train with a black and green scaled design. There was a skirt in the front of that, attached, with the same flaming colors.

"Oh! Beautiful!" she heard Spectra say.

"Absolutely incredible!" she said, this had been the loudest she had spoken in forever.

"While the monsters got ready, the humans would put on elaborate costumes, makeup and masks as a tribute to the monsters." the skeleton said.

"After they were all dressed up, they would go door to door performing tricks and handing out treats. Caaaaaaan-dy anyone?" it said, as it activated a jack-o-lantern to fall, spilling candy. Abbey went for it.

"Abbey, that's, like, super old." Frankie said.

"Candy, like cheese from yak, is better with age. Mmm!" Abbey said. "And super delicious!"

"They would even carve pumpkins with the faces of their favorite monsters on them. All this to celebrate their  
wonderful and unique friends." it said.

"This is, like, the coolest holiday ever!" Scalene said, still amazed with the scenery.

"At the end of the day, monsters and humans would gather in the center of the town for the biggest party of the year!"

They hurried toward the fake town center.

"Whoa!" they said in unison.

"The humans in their costumes and the monsters in their outrageous apparel danced the night away, vowing to do this every year."

"Ooh! Look at me, y'all!" Operetta said, looking at her reflection.

"Check us out, ghouls!" Spectra said, still taking pictures.

Scalene looked at herself, wearing the outfit she saw on display.

"Burning beautiful!" she said.

"Absolutely amazing!" Abbey said, looking at herself.

"We look voltageous in these!" Frankie agreed.

"And that is the story of Halloween."

The skeleton vanished.

"Come on! We've gotta tell everyone about this!" Frankie said.

They rushed out of the hall.

* * *

**Phew. Here it is. I'm so glad I have this on DVD. And _this _is only the first 13 minutes! ._. More to come, soon. ~candininja**


	4. Chapter 3: The Normies Strike Twice

"Guys! Guys! Guys!" Frankie shouted as her and the ghouls ran toward the crowd outside of school. "We have to tell you something huge!"

"Not now, Frankie." Cleo said, folding her arms.

"The normies came back!" Gil said, as he kept Lagoona close to him.

They gasped as saw the ruined pumpkins or jack-o-lanterns in the courtyard.

Heath laughed and held one.

"That's the best they can do?!" he asked. He pulled it, but it was attached to a rope. "Hey! Whoa!"

Many more came flying through the sky.

"Hey, up there!" Heath said. "Uh-oh."

"Whoa! Look out!" someone shouted as students ran for cover.

Abbey noticed Heath about to get hit. She sprung into action and guarded him with an ice wall.

"Whoa." she said.

"Th-th-thanks, Ab-Ab-Abbey." he said.

"Do not mention it."

"Again?!" Cleo said, as she glared at the pumpkin stains and chunks on her clothes. "Those clothes-ruining animals!"

"Heath just got saved by a girl!" Manny said as he watched Abbey help Heath off the ground.

The other guys laughed at him.

"Way to go, Heath!" one said.

Heath lowered his head in embarrassment and snatched his hand away from Abbey's.

Headmistress Bloodgood hurried out of the school

"Attention, students, attention!" she said.

She shrieked as a jack-o-lantern replaced he head. She caught her head and kept a serious face.

"Will everyone please go to the Clawditorium in five minutes for an emergency assembly." she instructed.

Everyone talked about what just happened.

"Come on, come on, baby, don't go out on me like this!" Holt said, clutching onto his iCoffin. "I need my tunes to be me!"

"No! No! No!" he said as he turned into Jackson. Jackson ran through the crowd.

"Jackson! Slow down!" Frankie said.

"Oh, sorry. I need to charge my iCoffin!" he said. "It's not safe to be a…nor-uh… Me right now."

...

Scalene sat with her new friends, a little shaken. What would her father say about this?

"Settle down, please." Headmistress said. "It is now clear that the situation with the normies in the next town has become much worse. Until Halloween is over, when you are outside of Monster High, please disguise yourselves, hide. Do not let anyone know you are a monster."

"Wait! Hide who we are?" Frankie said.

"_Frankie,_" Scalene whispered. "_Sit down._"

"Headmistress Bloodgood, this goes against everything we've ever been taught at Monster High. We shouldn't be embarrassed of our differences. We should be proud!" Frankie continued, ignoring Scalene's warning.

"She's right!" some ghoul said.

"And we used to be proud! Look, no one knows this, but Halloween used to be _for_ monsters. We were celebrated and admired, not chased and ridiculed."

She jumped up on the chair as Headmistress stood in shock.

"So I say it's time we stop being afraid and take back our holiday! For all monsters!"

"Let's take back Halloween! By force!" Manny said, getting rallied up.

"Yeah, we're with you!" a vampire boy said.

"No, I didn't mean… Guys? Guys?"

"Come on! This way!" he said, holding up his red cape. Manny charged toward it, out the door.

"What have I done?" Frankie asked herself.

* * *

Scalene got out of school before the students got really antsy. She went home. She crept into the gigantic house, hoping not to be spotted.

"Scales!" a voice cried.

Scalene sighed as her sister, Drageta, came racing toward her.

"How was it?! How'd you do?! Did you make new friends?!" she asked.

"Did you eat candy skulls, again?"

"Only about four packs! Why you ask?!"

"You're just...nevermind."

"Answer the questions!"

"I really just wanna hop in bed and talk about it tomorrow."

"No, no, no! We have to talk about it _now_!"

"Drageta, leave her alone."

My mother came down the staircase.

"Can't you see she's had a rough day?" she asked, as she spread her arms out to hug me.

"Mom, I didn't have a rough day, it's just the silly normie kids messed with the school." Scalene mumbled.

"Don't mumble."

"I'm sorry."

"Mhmm."

She kissed her cheek.

"_Just don't tell your father._" she whispered.

"Don't tell me what, Scaleth?" his deep voice asked.

"Nothing, dear."

"Don't bother. I heard what happened at school. I advise you not to help fellow students get "payback"."

Scalene groaned, "Yes, Father."

* * *

**The Next Day...**

* * *

The de Nile's royal carriage pulled up in front of Monster High.

"Needless to say, everyone's got their bandages in a bunch. I mean, who do those normies think they are?" Cleo said, crossing her arms and legs.

"And what, may I inquire, are you going to do about it, young lady?" her father asked.

"Well, there's talk of getting them back."

"Talk? Oh, Cleo. Talk is like the desert sands. It is worth nothing, and changes direction with the four winds."

"That's so true, Daddy!" Nefera said, looking innocently. "Of course, if I were still in school, I wouldn't let them get away with it. But we can't all be me."

Cleo groaned as her older sister shot a look at her.

"Cleo." their father said. "You're a de Nile. You have royal blood coursing through your veins. I was a Pharaoh, as was my father, as was his father before…"

"What he's trying to say is when are you going to start growing up?" Nefera said.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Cleo asked.

"Uh, like, for instance, when are you gonna dump that loser of a boyfriend?"

"Deuce is not a loser!"

"Daddy says he's a _slacker_! I say he needs a haircut and he says "dude," like, _every_ other word!"

"Girls, please! Nefera's correct. You belong with someone from royal lines, someone who doesn't hold you back."

His sapphire ring shined.

"Goodbye, you don't want to be late for class."

Cleo sadly was about to exit the carriage.

"Cleo." her father said.

She stopped.

"When times are tough, monsters need a leader. Can you be that leader? Can you make me proud?"

"Are you sure she's not adopted, Daddy?" Nefera asked.

"Nefera!" he said, stomping his staff.

"Dude!" Deuce said, walking through school.

"Dude! Dude! Dude! Dude! Babe!"

He noticed Cleo in the courtyard.

"Yo, Cleo! What's goin' on?" he asked.

"Deuce!" she cried, cheerfully.

She eyed Nefera glaring at her in the carriage.

"Not now!" she said. She pushed through him and Frankie and walked into school.

* * *

"Ghoulia, are you wasting your brain on homework again?" Cleo asked as she approached her best friend. "It's time you used it for something important. Helping _me_!"

Ghoulia groaned.

"Show me how to send a mass text on my iCoffin." Cleo asked, handing the phone to her.

"Uh…" Ghoulia said.

"Yes, _again_."

Ghoulia did as she was told and handed it back to Cleo.

Cleo thought for a minute and texted the message to Manny, Heath, Clawd, Howleen, Toralei, Rochelle, and Venus.

...

"Whoa! It is on!" Howleen said as she got the text.

* * *

Draculaura walked up to Clawdeen.

"Hey, what happened last night? You missed our double date! Thad was so disappointed!" she said.

"Um… I was, uh…I was just too upset over what the normies did to go out on a date." Clawdeen lied.

"Mmm-hmm. So, then you won't mind if I re-skedge? How's next Friday?"

"Oh…I think I'm probably gonna still be upset on Friday. Whoa, oh, look at the time! I'm gonna be late. See ya!"

Clawdeen ran off in the opposite direction.

"She's always flaking out on our double dates..." Draculaura said to herself. Then, she had a realization. She gasped and said, "Clawdeen's never been on a date! I'll just see what I can do about that."

She walked off, texting.

* * *

"Guys, I'm really worried." Frankie told Deuce, Scalene, Abbey and Lagoona.

"My speech yesterday totally backfired. And now I'm afraid some of the students are going to do something crazy."

"Why do you say that?" Scalene asked.

"I dunno. It just feels like everybody's acting all strange and secretive."

"Hmm." Abbey said. "Personally, had not noticed anything out of ordinary."

They watched the students.

...

It was Clawd's turn to signal Heath. He put his index and middle claws on his forehead and flicked them away, into his direction.

"What?" Heath asked. "Oh! I got something on my face?"

He rubbed his cheeks.

"Did I get it?"

Clawd did it, again.

"I don't understand. What are you…" Heath jumped up. "OH! THE SIGNAL FOR THE SECRET MEETING!"

"SHH!" Clawd said.

"Right. On the DL. Gotcha, brah. See you there, dude." Heath said, repeating his action and walking into a locker.

* * *

**Sorry I took so long. My b-day was Friday, went to the Apple store :3, couple other places, and went to see Twilight :), Blew my mind away at the end. Check back soon. ~candininja :D**


	5. Chapter 4: Cleo's Plan

The group turned away from the two and looked at each other.

"Everything looks same to me." Abbey said.

"...Let's go see what they're up to." Frankie said.

* * *

"…and you're all just going to sit here, sniveling and afraid, after they disrespected you like that?" Cleo asked.

Voices of anger arose.

"They think they are so much better than we are!" Rochelle said.

"Exactly! That's why we've got to get them back. And it's got to be something so epic, so legendary, so _de Nile_," Cleo said, her eyes lighting up. "...that they'll put us in the monster history books!"

"Yeah!" the crowd said.

They discussed among themselves.

"Cleo's right! We gotta fight fire with fire!" Heath said, his fist bursting into flames.

"Hey! I know to New Salem through the catacombs." Toralei said.

Again, they made comments.

"Man, they really barked up the wrong tree messin' with us!" Clawd said.

"Yeah, let's show those normies what happens when you mess with Monster High!" Jackson said, making everyone turn toward him.

"Aren't you forgetting? You're half normie!" Manny protested.

"Believe me, I can't go a day without somebody reminding me. But this is my school, too. And if we're getting 'em back, I want in."

"Nice try, Jackson. Can't trust a normie to pay back the normies! Holt can come, but not you!"

"You wanna bring Holt instead of me? But that guy is totally unreliable! And kinda obnoxious."

"You heard me. It's Holt, or bolt."

"Holt! Holt! Holt! Holt! Holt! Holt! Holt! Holt! Holt!" the crowd shouted.

"Here. Just do it." Howleen said, giving him her iCoffin.

"Okay..." he said, putting in the earbuds. In a whoosh of flames, he was Holt. "All right, all right, all right! Yeah!" Holt said, resembling a Michael Jackson move.

"Enough talk." Cleo said, stepping off the back of her servant. "Talk is cheap, not unlike Toralei's earrings."

"Hey!" Toralei said, touching her ear.

"To the catacombs!"

...

Frankie, Scalene, Abbey, Lagoona and Deuce watched from a distance.

"Whoa. Cleo is really taking this, like, crazy personal." Scalene said.

"Yeah, she doesn't even believe any of that junk. That's her dad and Nefera talking." Deuce said.

"Well, she's got everybody else believing it. We better follow them, make sure they don't do anything crazy." Frankie said.

* * *

**(A/N: In my version, Venus and Rochelle are actually involved unlike like in the movie, when they're just there for Cleo's speech, then they disappear. -_-)**

The group traveled through the catacombs with their flashlights. Manny started shivering.

"Mazes. I hate mazes." he said. "What was that?"

"Holy smokes, this is gonna be horrifyingly awesome!" Heath said. "I brought this rotten gargoyle egg to chuck at their school. Sometimes, I am so rad, it boggles the mind." he said, spinning the egg on his finger.

Rochelle rolled her eyes and said, "Very offensive."

"Hey, hey, hey! Careful with that, bro! Those things pack a serious stench!" Clawd warned.

"Dude, give me a little credit. I'm not gonna…" Holt pushed the two of them.

"Come on, let's get a move on!" Holt said.

"I got it! I got it, I got it, I got it! I…" Heath said, grabbing for it up in the air. The egg dropped and cracked.

"Wait. I lost it."

The smell spread through the tunnel.

"Oh, man!" Clawd said.

"Disgusting!" the girls said.

"Come on," Holt hassled. "I wanna get those normies back while we're still in high school!"

"Easy, Holt, we'll get there soon enough." Clawd said.

"Man, I can't wait! I'm going up ahead. You slowpokes catch up!"

Holt ran off.

"Jackson's right about that guy. Super unreliable." Howleen told her big brother.

"And kinda obnoxious." Clawd added, snickering with her.

"It's this way," Toralei said. "It will take us right next to the normie high school."

...

Scalene sniffed the air, and cringed with disgust. She started coughing.

"What is that smell?" Abbey asked.

"Rotten gargoyle egg," Scalene said, holding her nose. "They have to be close. C'mon."

* * *

The group came out of the catacombs and made their way on the normie property of New Salem. Clawd came out first and brushed himself off.

"We made it! We're outside the normie high school!"

He looked up. He noticed a skull on the roof.

"Fang on a second! Somebody beat us to it!"

They gasped.

"Hot dang! They sure did a Heath of a job! That's better than we were gonna do!"

Police sirens started. Blue and red flashing lights appeared. A police car came. A man stepped out of the car.

"All right, monsters, freeze!" he said. "Stay right where you are."

"They think _we_ did this?" Cleo asked.

"Meow! What do we do?" Toralei asked.

"I got an idea..." Clawd said. "Run!"

They ran, angering the police chief.

* * *

**Sorry I took so long. My little thief of a brother hid my MH: Ghouls Rule DVD, and it was no where on YouTube. (Sigh). Yeah. ~candininja**


	6. URGENT NOTE

**ATTENTION. **

**This is TwistedTelepath, speaking on the behalf of candininja, who is my sister. **

**I'm very sad to announce that my sister will not be returning to FanFiction, due to a sudden car accident while she was coming up to Ontario from New York. She's...yeah, you get it. Passed on.**

**NOT A PRANK. NOT A JOKE, SADLY.**

**But, don't worry. I will continue her trilogy, House of Vampires and maybe her story, Who's the New Ghoul. It won't be the same, but still, it's what she would've wanted. As for WBF, I'm sorry, it's done...or paused? Idk. So... I guess...have a safe day. Life is precious.**

***TwistedTelepath* **


End file.
